A master slave robot has been attracting attention in various fields. Such a master slave robot includes a master robot that is manipulated remotely by a person and a slave robot that performs a task.
In endoscopic surgery at a medical site, a surgeon remotely manipulates a master robot while being watching an endoscope motion picture projected on a monitor screen and moves a forceps gripped by a slave robot to conduct the surgery. There is an effect that the surgery can be conducted while an enlarged picture of an affected part or the forceps being projected on the monitor screen as well as an effect that the surgery can be conducted remotely by an expert surgeon who is not at the site.
There has been also proposed a master slave robot for a manufacturing site, and such a master slave robot includes a slave robot that is remotely manipulated or taught to perform a detailed task or a skilled task. The master slave robot is capable of easily performing a detailed task particularly under a microscope thanks to enlarged display around a hand, enlargement or reduction in shift amount of hand manipulation, or the like.
Both of these master slave systems are required to have a function of smoothly manipulating the slave robot in accordance with the manipulated master robot, as well as a function of feeding back force applied to the slave robot to the master robot.
A person manipulates the master robot while watching the monitor screen. There has been thus proposed the following technique that matches a motion picture on the monitor to manipulation of the master robot or motion of the slave robot with no sense of incongruity.
A master slave manipulator for body cavity surgery automatically adjusts a motion ratio between a master robot and a slave robot in accordance with a magnification percentage of a motion picture projected on a monitor (see Patent Literature 1).